


Un Jour (peut-être)

by Somnis



Series: OS de guerre [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, encore un OS, même si c'est pas trop ambigu fin bon, pas joyeux pas triste, que dire que dire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Ils ne savent plus comment ça a commencé. Ils ne savent pas davantage comment ça va se finir. Ils sont simplement là, à se rencontrer régulièrement dans leurs chambres, sans autre ambition que de passer quelques heures collés l’un contre l’autre à se donner du plaisir.C’est ce que se dit Kageyama. C’est ce dont il essaie de se convaincre. Parce que son grand malheur, c’est d’être éperdument, follement, irrémédiablement amoureux d’Oikawa Tooru, et de ne pas savoir comment lui dire.





	Un Jour (peut-être)

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeet voici un nouvel OS !   
> Pas très long, plutôt inclassable (j'ai un peu galéré avec les tags) mais je l'aime bien alors voilà xD  
> Il peut sous plusieurs angles envoyer des "Des Coeurs et Des Corps vibes" !  
> Bonne lecture!

La chambre est plongée dans l’obscurité. Seule la lumière orangée provenant des lampadaires, au-dehors, permet de distinguer deux silhouettes assises là. L’une sur le lit, l’autre sur la chaise de bureau, tournées l’une vers l’autre.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on attend, Tobio-chan ?

-Rien.

Les yeux de celui qui a répondu, habituellement bleus, semblent noirs dans la pénombre. Ils détaillent le visage de son compagnon, autant que possible dans la faible luminosité. Le peu de clarté, posé sur ce visage charmant, fait briller les grands yeux ouverts et luire faiblement l’émail de ses dents blanches révélées par un sourire amusé.

-Alors allons-y, murmure-t-il en quittant sa chaise et en s’avançant vers le lit.

Ils ne savent plus comment ça a commencé. Ils ne savent pas davantage comment ça va se finir. Ils sont simplement là, à se rencontrer régulièrement dans leurs chambres, sans autre ambition que de passer quelques heures collés l’un contre l’autre à se donner du plaisir.

C’est ce que se dit Kageyama. C’est ce dont il essaie de se convaincre. Parce que son grand malheur, c’est d’être éperdument, follement, irrémédiablement amoureux d’Oikawa Tooru, et de ne pas savoir comment lui dire.

Alors il lui laisse son corps sans conditions. Il n’a pas besoin de mots doux, pas besoin de promesses. Sa présence, son beau visage et son corps parfait, son odeur enivrante et sa voix sucrée, lui suffisent amplement. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est lui plaire assez pour qu’il revienne la fois suivante. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est pouvoir penser pendant quelques heures que l’homme contre lui ne le déteste pas.

Oikawa s’assied à côté de lui sur le lit. Ils ont vécu cette scène des dizaines de fois : ils se regardent, se penchent, s’embrassent ; les mains se posent un peu au hasard, dans les cheveux, derrière la nuque, sur les épaules. Elles finissent toujours par descendre, se baladent sur la taille puis s’ancrent sur les hanches. Ils arrêtent de s’embrasser pour se déshabiller : l’habitude a ôté toute la gêne, tous les tabous dans cet acte qu’ils ont si souvent répété.

Ils ne reprennent plus le baiser ensuite, ce temps est passé. C’est leur rituel, où chaque étape est clairement délimitée. Leurs doigts, leurs lèvres traînent sur le corps de l’autre, qu’ils connaissent pourtant déjà par cœur ; mais ils ne s’en lassent pas. Les respirations commencent à se faire heurtées, la tension monte d’un cran.

Les couvertures du lit sont défaites ; des pans entiers tombent sur le sol. Ils ne se cachent jamais sous la couette, ne se laissent aucune intimité. Kageyama n’y voit aucun inconvénient, toujours avide de pouvoir contempler le visage d’Oikawa, ses différentes expressions tout au long de l’acte. C’est ce qui le motive : s’il lui donne assez de plaisir, Oikawa continuera à vouloir le voir. La même chose se répétera, encore et encore, de la même façon qu’elle dure déjà depuis des mois.

Il apprécie sincèrement tout ce qu’il fait. Les mains d’Oikawa sont enfouies dans ses cheveux, ses doigts se contractant parfois au gré des pics de plaisir. Lui, Tobio, garde les yeux ouverts, levés vers son visage, attentif à toutes ses réactions. Oikawa a fermé les yeux, renversé la tête ; ses dents s’enfoncent dans la chair tendre de sa lèvre inférieure alors qu’il tente de retenir ses gémissements.

Tobio sait exactement où il doit mettre ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue, pour le pousser plus loin. Il se dévoue entièrement à sa tâche, s’oublie alors qu’Oikawa s’abandonne. Puis la voix essoufflée lui parvient :

-Ah… Attends…

Il se redresse, essuie du dos de la main ses lèvres gonflées et son menton humide. Il sait la suite. Il l’attend. Tout ce qu’il espère, c’est qu’il sera sur le dos pour continuer à regarder Oikawa.

Il l’a toujours regardé, depuis aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvienne. Depuis le fond du gymnase de Kitagawa. Depuis les gradins de la salle de sport de Sendai. Depuis l’extérieur du gymnase n°3 d’Aoba Johsai, tapi contre le mur. Il n’explique pas cette fascination qu’Oikawa exerce sur lui, toujours vivace, se contente de s’y soumettre corps et âme. La douleur est secondaire.

Parfois, il se demande combien d’autres Oikawa a déjà traité de la sorte, s’il n’est qu’une pièce dans une collection d’amants. Lui, ça a été son premier ; c’est peut-être pour cela qu’Oikawa l’apprécie plus particulièrement, tout entier formé par ses soins, modelé dans l’unique but de lui plaire.

Il essaie de réfréner tout ce qui s’approche d’un semblant d’espoir. Oikawa vient le voir souvent, c’est vrai ; il s’assure toujours que Tobio reste consentant, et, d’ailleurs, il fait de son mieux pour éviter de lui faire mal. Parfois, il l’embrasse même après les préliminaires. Et puis, lui aussi ne le quitte pas des yeux, quand il est au-dessus.

Mais ce ne sont des preuves de rien, se dit alors Tobio. Sinon, Oikawa lui aurait dit. Tobio n’osait pas, de peur de rompre leur lien, mais lui n’aurait pas hésité, s’il voulait du sérieux. Et il noyait ses quelques espoirs dans la vue d’Oikawa, comme toujours ; ses yeux brumeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur. C’était tout ce qu’il aurait, et il n’en demandait pas plus.

Il le laisse imposer son rythme, s’efforce de le suivre. Ses mains moites agrippent les draps ; Oikawa saisit ses poignets, les serre un instant, puis guide ses bras autour de son cou. Tobio s’y accroche, aveuglément, plonge son visage dans le creux de son cou pour se gorger de son parfum. Il aimerait mordre, laisser un suçon, n’ose pas s’y risquer, de peur de le fâcher.

Il est tout juste assez conscient pour profiter de son moment préféré ; celui où Oikawa termine en lui, où l’extase se peint sur ses traits. Pendant quelques instants, l’immobilité est totale, le monde se fige autour de cette image. Tobio a eu ce qu’il voulait. Oikawa reviendra sûrement la prochaine fois.

Souvent, il s’endort sans tarder, épuisé par les efforts physiques qu’il vient de faire. De temps en temps, il se hasarde à passer un bras autour du torse d’Oikawa, l’invitant à rester à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps. Oikawa ne refuse jamais, et Kageyama s’en veut toujours un peu après coup de ne pas avoir pu profiter assez de ce rare moment de tendresse, immédiatement happé par les limbes du sommeil.

Parfois, dans ces moments d’euphorie, Tobio se dit qu’il est peut-être possible que leur relation évolue.

Oui, Tobio se le promet. Un jour, il aura le courage de lui dire.

Ses yeux se ferment, sa respiration devient lente et régulière. Il s’est endormi, blotti contre Oikawa, n’a plus conscience de rien.

Oikawa vérifie toujours qu’il dort profondément avant de l’embrasser sur le front. Souvent, lorsqu’il reste éveillé, il le regarde dormir. Il a toujours regardé Tobio, d’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne. Depuis les gradins du gymnase de Sendai, quand Tobio était en troisième ; puis en seconde, avec Karasuno, lors du premier Interhigh, puis contre Shiratorizawa. Derrière son écran, aussi, que ce soient des replay sur son ordinateur ou du direct sur son téléphone.

Il sourit quand Tobio, dans son sommeil, se presse un peu plus contre lui. Mais ce sourire est teinté de joie triste. Parce que son grand malheur, c’est d’être éperdument, passionnément, irrémédiablement amoureux de Kageyama Tobio, et de ne pas savoir comment lui dire.

Alors il vient le voir le plus souvent possible, essaie de lui montrer à travers ses gestes toute l’attention qu’il lui porte, de lui faire comprendre qu’il reviendra quoi qu’il arrive. Il aimerait que Tobio lui demande des mots doux et des promesses, et il les dirait sans hésiter. Mais Tobio ne le voit peut-être que comme une simple distraction, qui ne va pas au-delà de quelques heures de plaisir ; et cette pensée l’arrête toujours, la déclaration au bord des lèvres.

Mais Tooru se le promet.  Un jour, il aura le courage de lui dire.


End file.
